


I'm Hungry for Burgers

by tajinsi (Niqui)



Series: Bud's Good Life [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqui/pseuds/tajinsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Aomine finally meet, but Kagami still hasn't learnt his neighbor's name! And mysterious neighbor still hasn't answered why his place is so dirty! Trash is all on a need to know basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Hungry for Burgers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for something so short, the stuff I already had written disappeared into the sticky hands of a cute monster. Anyways, this is sort of a prologue type of thing, I'm planning on adding chapters on a more schedulized schedule. If the tiny-horror lets me...

Taiga would have considered running for it, but he doubted that he would have been able to reach and jump from the balcony on time. Especially since he was holding Bud, the man held back a groan; this was just the perfect way to meet your neighbor. Taiga looked down when the door opened, he was definitely forcing a bath on Bud after this. 

“What the hell?!”

Definitely giving the cat a bath.

The red head swallowed and looked up, and then he paused for a moment. Taiga glanced at his mysterious neighbor, his dark skin and blue hair igniting a spark of déjà vu. Then he shook the feeling from his head, because the other was definitely not waiting for him. Taiga stumbled as he avoided a fist flying towards his face, Bud wriggling under his arm. He guessed he really should have expected this type of reaction.

Taiga raised his unoccupied arm and shouted, “Wait! I have a perfectly reasonable explanation for being here!”

His angry neighbor stopped from where he was heading for another punch, and Kagami once again had to shake away the sense of déjà vu. The man crossed his arms and stared at him and then at the cat Taiga was holding, then he nodded once and in a sharp tone demanded, “Explain.”

Only one thought crossed Taiga’s head at that moment, and it was that thought that came from his mouth instead of an explanation.

“Are you a secret agent?” 

The man looked visibly startled, his mouth forming the word ‘what’ but Kagami interrupted him before he could say anything, holding onto Bud with his left hand while he used the other to gesture to his neighbor.

“I mean you’re never here from what granny Sawamura tells me, and you’re all dressed in what I assume is expensive clothes. And the only reason I know that is because of Alex and my brother, they constantly drag me all over and are always pointing out that shit.”

The other man looked down at his clothes, a simple cream t-shirt with black stripes, gray wash skinny jeans, leather biker jacket, and black cap-top sneakers. He looked up as Taiga started to speak again.

“Plus you look like you workout a lot, ‘cause even with all those fancy clothes I can see your muscles. Along with the fact that your room is full of misleading posters and that your place is full of trash, I can only assume that you’re either a really good spy or…”

His neighbor now had a look of pure bemusement on his face, but Taiga didn’t really care about that now that his very active imagination had taken off. Several surrealistic scenarios were taking place in the man’s head, one more amazing than the other. 

The protagonist of all these crazy ideas sighed, he then walked closer to where the intruder was and asked, “Okay, I’m glad you think I’m a super spy. That doesn’t mean that you get out of explaining what you are doing in my apartment!”

Taiga snapped out of his daydreaming, he sheepishly rubbed Bud’s head and nodded in agreement.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.”

“Damn right, you should be. Now lets get on to the part where you finally tell why you’re here.”

Taiga then proceeded to explain how he had followed Bud into his mysterious neighbor’s apartment. 

“Oh! I wanted to ask, why the hell is this place so dirty if you’re never here? It looks like a pigsty!” The red head gestured around while simultaneously insulting the other man.

Taiga’s neighbor snarled, “Oi! You don’t get to judge, you didn’t even introduce yourself!” He stomped to the entrance, muttering all the way. He then pointed to Kagami and said, “I don’t care either way, as amusing as your story was please do me the favor of leaving.” 

The red head looked annoyed for a moment, but realizing that the situation wasn’t really in his favor he nodded in acceptance and headed out, but not before saying “I’m Kagami, if you were wondering.” He smirked at his ticked off neighbor and strolled off with his petty cat.


End file.
